1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for compacting and shaping a ballast bed supporting a track having two rails, which comprises a machine frame extending in a longitudinal direction and supported on undercarriages on the track for mobility in an operating direction, a vertically adjustable track stabilization assembly including vibrating means for generating horizontal oscillations extending transversely to the longitudinal direction and flanged rollers engaging, and running on, the track rails, drive means linking the track stabilization assembly to the machine frame for vertically adjusting the track stabilization assembly, and a vertically adjustable plow for profiling the ballast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines of this general type are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,635 and 5,172,637. In these machines, the vertically adjustable plow for profiling the ballast is arranged forwardly of a track stabilization assembly in the operating direction and is spaced therefrom. These machines advantageously enable the ballast to be compacted and profiled in a desired manner while artificially anticipating the initial settling of the ballast after a track surfacing operation.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,807 to arrange a vertically adjustable plow for profiling the ballast forwardly of a track stabilization assembly underneath a raised track section to plane the track bed and raise the track level.
According to British patent No. 2,267,305, a track lifting unit in a ballast cleaning machine is combined with a crank drive to generate transversely extending, horizontal oscillations. This enables the cleaned ballast to be compacted to stabilize the track bed.